


Dramarama Trivials

by sotoayam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And a fast trivial too, Fluff, Kendo and coffee shop, M/M, Rather than fluff it sounds more like trivial, dramarama, hyungwon is a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: “Hyung, show us your boyfriend.”“What? Why?”“Because even if I don’t see you with anybody it’s clearly showing that you are dating.”





	Dramarama Trivials

“ _Hyung_ , show us your boyfriend.”

“What? Why?”

“Because even if I don’t see you with anybody it’s clearly showing that you are dating.”

Hyunwoo was stunned for a second. “It shows?”

“Yeah, there is nothing like seeing you being love sick like a cute puppy.”

Hyunwoo did not like Hoseok’s comment. He totally wasn’t a puppy. He did not deny the ‘love sick’ part tho.

“If you don’t want us to meet him, yet. Show us the picture then, and I won’t bother you anymore.”

Hyunwoo was still eyeing Hoseok with suspicion, but he complied. He fished out his phone and showed the younger a picture he took of Minhyuk when he was not noticing. He was awed by the beauty that is his boyfriend, was still so much in awed now, hence his reluctance on sharing him up with somebody else.

“He is beautiful.”

“I know.”

“Well, here have your boyfriend back.” Hoseok returned Hyunwoo phone and patted him on the shoulder. Hoseok looked at him with amused face.

“No wonder you are this love sick, he is really your type, isn’t he?”

“My perfection.”

“ _Awoo_ , you should hear yourself speaking. Anyway I have to go now. Tell me if you want another spar, okay.”

Hyunwoo scoffed. “Yeah, I will let you win sometime.” Hoseok grimaced but did not say a thing. He waved to Hyunwoo when he left the _dojo _.__

.

.

“I am about to be off work in five. Why don’t you have a seat there while I do a once over in the inventory.”

“Sure, Minhyukkie.”

Hyungwon looked at his side. There was a bunch of teenager girl who sat closely to each other. It was not Hyungwon’s intention to eye unsuspected teenager girl (because it was creep), but he heard a murmur before, mentioning something about his friend. And don’t blame him for being curious.

Hyungwon sipped his Earl Grey and tried to read some newspaper. He did not realize right away when one of the girl had poked him on the shoulder with a pencil.

“Excuse me mister, is Minhyuk your boyfriend?”

Hyungwon, finally realizing the jab, looked at the girl that looked older than the rest. Hyungwon shook his head. ”No. Why are you asking?”

The girls squealed upon hearing his answer. They did not answer Hyungwon’s question though. Rude.

It was later when Minhyukkie appeared again in his casual clothes that one of the girl approached him. Hyungwon only watched when the said girl totally in a heavy blush spoke to him for a while. Minhyuk was surprised but being the polite person he was, he did not shoo the girl away or agitate them.

After the girl left, Minhyuk came to Hyungwon with a bright smile. “Let’s go. I am a free man now.”

***

“What did she say to you?”

“She who?”

“Girl in the cafe.”

“Why?”

“I got impression that they are your fans.” Minhyuk laughed and shook his hand.

“More like someone else’s fans.”

“Care to explain?”

“Why so curious?”

“Because they are annoying.”

“Don’t be too hard to them. They are the same age as your sister.”

Hyungwon scoffed but did not say a thing. “So, you said you need my help, what kind of help that you need?”

***

It was Hyunwoo’s win at the annual Kendo match that was held in his University. Minhyuk had hugged him tightly even when he was still in his attire. The hug of course was returned with the same enthusiasm, if not more. Hyunwoo realized that maybe he smiled too wide that his eyes did made a line in picture that they take.

On the other side there were a loud and wild shouting cheering crying and it was quite funny to look since they were not only rooting for the contestant but also…

“I think they are you fans.” Minhyuk said. “Actually they met me on my cafe once.”

“They did? Did they bother you?” Hyunwoo asked with a worried look.

“No. Well, maybe Hyungwon got bothered. But It’s alright really. They want to see whether the rumour is true.”

“What rumour?” Hyunwoo had not heard about rumour. But then seeing Minhyuk’s mischief smile he knew that he was gotten into a trick.

“That you are taken already. By someone beautiful working in coffee shop.”

“That’s not rumour.”

“Exactly. I am beautiful.”

Hyunwoo chuckled but did not deny it.

“Anyway, I got you something today…”

Hyunwoo looked over once and saw that they needed him for the champion’s picture.

“I think they gonna need me. ’ll be right back. What did you get me?” He asked then, remembered that he heard about Minhyuk brought him something.”

Minhyuk quickly pecked on Hyunwoo’s cheek and whisper. “I got something that Hyungwon picked for me. I will come over at your place after all the celebratory finished.”

And with that Hyunwoo was sent back to do his business. He did not register what Minhyuk said before but then he realized. Hyungwon was a model, maybe Minhyuk asked him to pick a clothes for him? But then Hyungwon was not always a casual model. He remember the model said it casually one time, that he did male lingerie too.

Hyunwoo’s eyes wide and he blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. Hyungwon's younger sister is only made up for the story. Sorry for the confusion. And the time I made the _“Hyung, show us your boyfriend.”_ part I did not have any plot or anything to go with it. I tried to make it as natural as I can. But I think this is enough fluff, no? Somehow in a way my fluff turned longer now.  
>  Thank you for reading! Have a good day!


End file.
